


Higher than the moon

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is NOT short and cute no matter what anyone says, even if they've seen him and spent three plus years with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higher than the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awfulhospital](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awfulhospital/gifts).



> I own nothing, the title comes from the song "I do adore" by Mindy Gledhill

Karkat was known for being grumpy all of the time and often down right angry but no one ever said he looked the part. For one he was short, much shorter than most of his other friends. Dave towered over him, which made any attempt of Karkat's to look threatening dismissed. Karkat was not fond of the fact that he was so short. When Dave had first looked at him the only thing he had said was "Dude, you are like so cute and tiny". 

The Knight of Time had gone on from there to explain just how short Karkat was by comparing him to many different objects and using many unorthodox similes. They ranged from "you are like a chubby lamp" and "you look like god took a six year old and made him grey and grumpy". 

Karkat's height was not the only thing that made him look, in the words of Dave, "Like a fuzzy little kitten and an old man had a love child but it came out like super cute". Karkat was also chubby, in the way that made him look like the perfect person to snuggle with. Dave was not the only one to notice this, Terezi made constant jabs at the fact that he looked like a grey pillow with candy corn glued on and filled with cherry cough syrup. 

Karkat was fine with the way he looked, he just sometimes wished he had at least one threatening part of him. Nepeta despite being just a little taller than him was toned and sent out the vibe that she could kill you. If Karkat could pick one thing to change he would ask for a glare. People always expected him to be slightly more threatening, and everyone had pointed that out at least once. 

Dave's words summed up Karkat's "glare" quite well, at least in a way that most people agreed with. "That fucker looks like a sad little puppy is trying to be angry but is like shit at it". Dave's colorful description was met with almost unanimous agreement by the group on the meteor. The only ones who objected were Terezi who said simply "I have no clue what he looks like" and Karkat whose response was much more swear ridden. 

Karkat hated how how small he was due to the fact that no one was even somewhat intimidated by him when he was angry, Kanaya had told him once that when he was angry he looked "Sort of adorable actually", there were good parts to it; not that he'd ever admit that. One "up" to being short and chubby was that Dave, who was long and lean, fit perfectly with him if they snuggled.

Though snuggling was something Karkat DID NOT DO despite what anyone else (Dave) might say. 

Another good thing about being short was that sometimes Kanaya, when she was acting 'motherly', would lean down and kiss the top of his head. A down to that was that if she was wearing green lipstick it stuck in Karkat's curly hair. Dave and rose would tease him for that, and Kanaya would jokingly ask if he wanted her to kiss the same spot with black lipstick instead.

He figured that Terezi didn't know it was there but she did giggle any time he had green in his hair. One more good thing about being short was that it meant he could force other people into getting things for him, though it did cause some teasing. Once he had been sitting in a chair while curled up with one of his novels when he had suddenly gotten hungry. 

Rose had been in the room as well and he had asked her rather rudely to go get him a snack. She didn't do it until he said please but it was still good, he claimed he couldn't reach it and she took a bit of pity on him. Pity being she did it instead of just forcing him to say please and then 'changing her mind' as she did with Dave often. 

Dave's favorite part of Karkat being small was kissing him, there were three options for kissing Karkat. The first option was to have Karkat step up on something, Kanaya had offered a stepping stool once. When they did this Karkat's lips were either at Dave's nose level or at his chin level. Karkat loved to chose the tallest ojbect in the room putting himself as high up on Dave just to spite the man.

The second option for the Karkat kiss was the Kanaya option, which was normally to motherly as Dave called it. But if the two were tired beyond belief or curled up in bed Dave would plant a little kiss on Karkat's puffy hair.

They way they kissed most often however was with Dave sitting or kneeling down, then their lips would be at the same height. Karkat was short for a troll even though trolls themselves were often smaller and shorter than humans. Karkat would always try to grumble and glare his way out of any kisses, even though he really wanted them. That would just prompt Dave into the cheesy line, "That just makes me want to kiss you more".

Though Karkat had an always there scowl he would smile through Dave's kisses though he tried to convince everyone he hated them.


End file.
